


Plus One

by Rozilla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Campfire, Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandral was Robin Hood, Forgiveness, Grave Robbers, Mead, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Recreational Drug Use, Science, Star Gazing, Swords, Vanaheimr | Vanaheim, Viking Marriage Customs, Wedding, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Jane are invited to the wedding of King Freyr and Lady Gerda of Jotunhiem. Jane is in for some culture shock, awkard situations and perhaps a chance to mend some bridges. At least there's some hot springs.<br/>And mead. LOTS of mead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> The rating may change if I'm feeling brave enough, I basically found an article on Viking wedding customs and Thor's role in them and I couldn't exorcise this story from my aching brain. Thor's also a mechanic now. Don't ask.

Everyone needs a hobby, even alien god-like beings. Finding one for Thor had proved difficult, until her old van finally gave up the ghost and the engine all but exploded when she tried to start it. Stranded at the old diner, Thor pulled the engine apart, piece by piece, and studied each part with fascination. She hated to think of him as a bored child who needed a distraction, but to see him, a proud warrior of Asgard, sitting around doing nothing, was unbearable for her.  
Moving back to New Mexico, back to her old lab, where to her amazement, all of Jane's old equipment was not only still there; but in pretty good working order. It would certainly do until her other stuff was cleared to be returned to her.  
She got to work starting up her new project; something to work on whilst she continued the struggle on a functioning Einstein Rosen Bridge; a fully functioning Quantum Field Generator. He spent the whole afternoon, pausing only for coffee and the occasional snack, then a huge meal brought over from Izzy's, putting the engine back together. He seemed to have a natural curiosity for the way it all fitted together. Jane pulled out some old auto-mechanics guides from the dark recesses of the storage cupboards and handed them to him, along with any pieces of engine she could find in the garage that looked useful. By the time the sun had set and the stars were coming out, she heard a strangely calculated lightening strike, then the engine roar into life again.  
The look of delight and triumph on his face was overwhelming, she couldn't remember the last time he had smiled like that. He had swept her up and kissed her and spun her round and... well, the rest of the night passed with not much done.  
   
When she awoke the next day, her heart sunk a little when she saw he wasn't next her. She threw on some clothes and ran downstairs to find him, to her relief, sitting downstairs still reading through the guides. She called around, asking if anyone had any cars that he could tinker with, eventually finding an old piece-of-crap Sedan belonging to the guy who ran the pet shop. He sold it to her for five hundred dollars, relieved he got any money for it at all, and Thor set to work on it.  
She sat in her lab going through a few simulations, when something rumbled outside. She thought it was Thor summoning some more lightening to fix the engine, but then she heard the long whoosh and the equipment around her started to tremble. She caught an empty mug before it smashed on the floor and she ran towards the front door.  
'Thor!' She screamed over the noise.  
She stared as the beam of hard, white light came shooting down from the sky, about a mile over outside the town. Thor came running to see it, his face, hands and shirt stained with oil and brake fluid.  
'Did you see that?' Jane grabbed her car keys and ran towards the van.  
'The Bifrost,' Thor held out a hand 'Jane, it might be danger-'  
'To hell with that! I'm coming with you.'  
Thor decided not to argue, but carefully extracted Mjolnir from under the Sedan. It had been serving as a car jack, since neither of them could find one in the garage. He held it, keeping it handy should he need his armour.  
Jane drove the van towards the spot where the Bifrost landed, arriving quickly, they bundled out towards the site where the light had inscribed the sand with intricate Nordic whorls and loops. There was a figure there, tall, dressed in green -  
'Fandrall!'  
Thor dropped the hammer to the ground and ran towards his friend, picking him up in a warm embrace. The other man choked a little over dramatically but clapped him on the back when Thor set him down.  
'How are you my friend?' Fandrall asked, when he got his breath back 'Gone native I see! What's that smell? It's awful!'  
'Motor oil I should think,' Thor laughed 'I have been learning to be good with my hands.'  
'A skill I'm sure your good lady appreciates,' Fandrall winked at Jane, who blushed deeply and gave him a look.  
'Come back with us, we have much to catch up on,' Thor said, picking up Mjolnir and leading him to the van as Jane quickly took a photo of the site with her phone. It might come in handy...  
'I have some rather exciting news,' Fandrall made himself comfortable on the back seat.  
'Really?' Jane got in the driver's seat and started the engine.  
'An old friend of ours is finally, finally getting married to his lady love.'  
'No!' Thor declared, grinning 'Freyr? Gerda finally agreed?'  
'It would seem so!'  
Thor laughed and grinned 'I never thought it would happen! I imagined Ragnorak would come and go and those two would still dither! What's made them change their minds?'  
'Well now Freyr's father is dead, he feels no need to take much care for his opinions.'  
Thor nodded, suddenly saddened 'King Njord was a stubborn old fool to the bitter end.'  
'He always said he would rather die than see his son and heir marry a Frost Giant.'  
'Well, he got his wish.'  
Jane looked sideways at Thor for a moment, who glanced back at her with a slight smile.  
'He has asked me, the last man to uh... know Gerda before she accepted the proposal of marriage-'  
'Gerda's your ex?' Jane interrupted.  
'You and Gerda?' Thor chuckled 'are you serious?'  
'As Ragnorak,' Fandrall shrugged 'I'll try anything once...'  
'And twice if I like it,' he and Thor finished in unison.  
The laughed until they sighed, Jane rolled her eyes and concentrated on the road.  
'Well, in my privileged position, I would ask if you would attend the festivities and perform your formal duty to the couple.'  
'I would be happy to accept, it is the very least I could do for Freyr... but-'  
'He said you can invite the Lady Jane to come along,' Fandrall reassured 'if she is willing.'  
Jane parked the van outside the lab, questions bubbling beneath the surface 'I'm invited to an Asgardian wedding?'  
'Oh no,' Thor got out and waited for them both to exit the van 'Prince- well, King Freyr is of Vanaheim, that is where the ceremony is to be held. I had wanted to take you there at some point.'  
'And what're these... formal duties?' Jane looked a tad suspicious.  
Thor grinned 'Nothing like that... I am to bless the bride with Mjolnir.'  
Jane raised and eyebrow as Fandrall tried, with no success, to suppress a snort.  
'Right... okay,' Jane prompted 'and by 'bless' you mean...'  
'I lay it on her lap,' Thor explained, demonstrated with Mjolnir 'and grant that she may have a long, happy marriage and that she would bear her husband strong children.'  
'Oh... okay,' Jane nodded 'I'm with you.'  
'He has not done it for a long time,' Fandrall looked curiously at the lab equipment on Jane's table 'not since Volstagg's wedding... oh that wedding-'  
'I was rather muddled with mead,' Thor went to the kettle to make coffee 'I very nearly dropped Mjolnir on her foot!'  
'Volstagg was furious,' Fandrall nodded to Jane 'very nearly killed him at the feast!'  
'Well, it was his fault,' Thor looked hurt 'he was the one who challenged me to a drinking contest the night before! He knows I could not back down!'  
'Well, I sneezed juice all over my cousin's dress at her wedding,' said Jane, looking at the resulting stunned faces. She sighed, she seemed to have a talent for non sequiturs 'I was six and allergic to lilies,' she finished lamely.  
Fandrall folded his arms 'Have you been to many weddings my Lady?'  
'Only two,' Jane accepted a cup from Thor 'that one and one that I went to with Don.'  
She shuddered, that had been a nightmare. Don's creepy brother, sneering relatives, bad food and, to top it off, his racist, senile conservative grandma. Don had begged her not to mention that she was half Jewish... But after an hour of the old bat's rambling, she snapped and told her. She'd never heard an old woman scream so loudly.  
She's probably dead now. Shame.  
'I cannot wait to show you Vanaheim,' Thor took her hand 'it's truly beautiful; forests, waterfalls, hot springs...' He let the last one linger, letting his gaze grow dark and longing, which she returned.  
'The festivities go on for a week,' Fandrall said, breaking the moment 'you two would have ample time for a dip.'  
Jane laughed, a little embarrassed, then bit her lip.  
'I can't wait,' she said, 'this time I get a chance to prepare before I'm sucked up to an alien planet.'  
'Thor will explain the various rituals and customs,' Fandrall peered at his coffee and sniffed it 'The festivities will begin in three days, they could not wait much longer it would seem, and you will need to go to Asgard first for your official armour and a new dress for your good lady, then arrive at King Freyr's castle before sunset. Alas, I fear I cannot stay long, I have other guests to invite, such is my burden.'  
'It was good to see you,' Thor and he clasped wrists 'I shall see you at the wedding. You can take the Bifrost from the roof.'  
   
They watched him leave in a beam of light, not without an Errol Flynn-esque bow and flourish, then went back downstairs to the lab.  
'Are you sure you want to come Jane?' Thor asked, suddenly serious 'I know some of the customs you will witness might seem... strange.'  
'I am not passing up the chance to visit another planet,' Jane said, grinning 'especially when I'm not possessed by an all powerful evil. Besides, it cannot be any worse than being called a 'half breed kykie-whore' in front of a hundred people.'  
   
   
  



	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor learns about some Midgardian wedding traditions, Jane skives out over packing and gets to here the full extent of her 'duties' as part of the Bridal party to Lady Gerda, including sharing an out door hot tub with Sif and half a dozen of Thor's past flings. Hooray for wedding party awkwardness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was way too much fun to write and it's only going to get more fun. Exploring my own ancestral heritage (Germanic Jewish) is pretty fun to.  
> I may be projecting my love/hate relationship with clothes shopping. See if you can spot it.  
> Warning; copious amounts of fluff may be present. And by present I mean all over the place.

‘This is the _chuppah_ , where the bride and groom say their vows, the Rabbi then declares them man and wife,’ Jane swiped across the tablet’s screen to the next photo ‘then the bride steps on the glass and breaks it.’

‘Is this the same for all weddings on Midgard?’ Thor asked.

‘No, just for Jewish people,’ Jane explained ‘this is my heritage… well, half of it. My Dad’s half.’

‘There are many different tribes and creeds it would seem,’ Thor said, thoughtfully.

‘Oh yeah, some people don’t do the whole shebang of tradition or ceremony,’ Jane closed the window and opened another one, this time in black and white ‘this is my Mom and Dad when they got married the first time. They found out that Mom was pregnant with me, so they had a little ceremony on a visit to Oxford in a registry office, then when my grandparents stopped freaking out; my parents went ahead did the whole big Jewish wedding. My Dad hated it, but he had to do it to shut my relatives up.’

The picture showed Jane’s mother in a simple white lace dress and her Dad in a striped jacket and trousers with what was probably a velvet shirt. She knew her Dad had some terrible taste back in the day. They looked happy though, she thought, Dad was beaming and her Mom looked so happy she could burst.

‘Took me an age to scan and upload these old pictures, but I’m glad I did. My Mom looks amazing.'

Thor kissed her on the cheek ‘I can see where you get your beauty.’

‘She would love to hear you say that,’ she grinned and kissed him back ‘got my height from Dad. Short-stack-Harry they called him at college. I was called Mini-Jane pretty much until my High School Senior Year.’

‘Small, but perfectly formed.’

‘How… how did you get to be so charming?’ Jane sighed ‘It was like you were grown in a lab or something.’

Thor kissed her again and got up ‘I have simply found that flattery is usually welcomed and often rewarded.’

Jane bit her lip and grinned wickedly ‘We’ll see.’

She sank back into the couch and flicked to another picture and winced – it was from her Bat Mitzvah. Thor did not need to see her as a teenager wearing an ugly paisley dress and velvet hat with a bow on it, though it had been worth it for the new telescope. She closed the pictures down and set the tablet on the side.

‘Should we bring them a gift?’ She asked ‘That’s a pretty universal tradition.’

‘Yes… what is a traditional Midgard wedding gift?’

‘Oh… electrical appliances, stuff for a house… though not so much now, since most people live together for years before getting married, so they own all that stuff already.’

‘I cannot see that would be appropriate,’ said Thor, shaking his head ‘a sword or other weapon is usually welcomed. The King will be retrieving his ancestral sword as part of the pre-marital ceremonies.’

‘I’ve read up about it, I mean, it looks like most of the Viking cultural practices come from _Vanaheim_ anyway. So…you and he are going to… take it from the grave?’

‘Yes.’

He said it so calmly that it didn’t seem to register as something that might, in some Earth cultures, seem a tad… ghoulish. She decided not to ask, after all, it would appear that the Vikings took this custom to heart as well.

‘Okay… Is it true I’ll have to bathe with the other female wedding guests?’ Jane looked uncomfortable.

‘Yes, there are a particular group of hot springs reserved for the purpose; I shall be doing the same with the King and the other male guests. Do not look so worried!’

‘Well… I’m not used to being naked in front of strangers.’

‘They will all be naked to, you need not be ashamed,’ Thor smiled, oh God that smile, the one that made her slightly insensible. He could lead entire armies with that smile and probably had done.

‘I know, but… well, I guess it’s not exactly completely alien. In Japan people bathe together at hot springs and so did the Vikings by the looks of things. Must be my half-British reserve.’

'Have you looked up your other duties?' Thor asked, a sly smirk creeping across his features.

'It seems to involve baking in a sauna, then hitting ourselves with birch branches then dunking her in a cold plunge pool,' Jane glared at him 'it sounds like the kinkiest Bachelorette party ever.'

‘All will be well, I promise. You will know one of the women there.’

‘Really? Who?’

‘The Lady Sif,’ Thor turned to the business of a book of engine parts Jane had got for him from the local library ‘she trained with Gerda at the Valkyrie Academy.’

 _Oh joy upon joy_ , Jane thought, horrified _I get to be in an outdoor hot tub with the woman who I’m pretty sure hates my guts so she gets to look at my skinny boney-ass frame and think **why is he with her when he could have a warrior goddess?**_

‘Uh… Jane, I have to confess…’ he sighed, ‘I’m afraid I know many… in fact all but three of the women that shall be attending.’

Jane looked at him for a moment, a burning feeling grew in her gut ‘When you say ‘know’… do you mean it in the way Fandrall did?’

Thor looked embarrassed, no, _ashamed_. He hung his head ‘I am not proud of the man I was. In the past I was prone to being rather… entitled. I did not care for the hearts I must have broken, but I still think on them with guilt and regret. Though, in my defence, Fandral was far more abandoned to his passions than I was.’

Jane had to accept that; the past was past. He was different, that arrogant douche bag that she hit with her van was long gone. Besides, he was a prince, a handsome one, with a proud reputation as a warrior and – _that body_ – of course he’s doinked a million women. She shouldn’t have been surprised.

‘So the ones that you haven’t slept with being…’

‘Sif, Gunnhilde – that’s Volstagg’s wife – and Gerda.’

‘That leaves how many of the female guests?’

Thor scratched the back of his neck, stared at the ceiling for a moment and muttered ‘Six.’

'I take it that's a small fraction of your magic number?'

Thor walked over and knelt behind the couch so he could gaze directly into her face 'You are the first woman that I looked upon with true affection. I realised when you took me in and sheltered me, showed me a kindness I did not deserve, that I could not leave your side. Jane, be assured that I know only love when I look upon you.'

Jane gave a weak little grin 'I know. I'm sorry to ask-'

'Do not be, I cannot lie to you, if you truly wish to know.'

Jane gave it some thought 'No. I don't. You're right, that guy is gone. You're a good man, although I think you always have been, just got a little... to big for your boots.'

Thor chuckled 'Your faith in my character gives me heart,' he kissed her hand 'and I promise you shall enjoy this event, it is only a small wedding, but there will be much feasting and celebrating.'

'Mead?' Jane asked 'Horned flagons and drinking songs?'

'Lots of it.'

 

Jane frowned at her packing. A whole week. No electricity, no wifi, no where to wash her clothes... still, she'd been camping before, it couldn't be much different? Plus those research trips out into the desert weren't exactly luxury getaways either. She had a few external batteries, they'd be able to power her tablet and telescope. She could not pass up the opportunity to record an alien sky, a whole new set of constellations! She also bought a brand new notebook (she was glad she wasn't the only one who got a tad over excited about new stationary, there were several giddy people in the new stationary shop just opened across town) and pencils... it occured to her that she may well be missing the point of attending a wedding. Well, they were going to be there a whole _week_ , surely there'd be time for some star gazing? The view would be amazing to, presumably there'd be no light pollution, it'd be just like out here in New Mexico- _clothes_! She hurried to her wardrobe and winced. She had plenty of cute t-shirts, plaid shirts, jeans, leggings, shorts and... one dress. A short, smart casual thing with a rose pattern. She was getting a new one from Asgard, but she had barely enough wedding friendly clothing for an evening, let alone a week. This meant clothes shopping; her least favourite activity. She was clearly one of those freaks of nature who found the whole experience daunting rather than exciting. It was funny, she could spend hundreds of dollars on gadgets, stationary and cute space-themed t-shirts, but she shivered at the thought of spending the same amount on clothes. It's as if women are an entire gender who don't necessarily want the same things huh? To be fair, she liked dresses in theory, but in practice they either weren't flattering or did not leave enough wiggle room for moving large pieces of lab equipment. She wanted to get in, grab what fitted, and leave. She far preferred Thrift Stores, at least most of the stuff was cheap and worn in already. Well as least make up was easy, she had a bag of the stuff, and she knew what suited her. She tossed the little make up bag in with the rest and sought some advice from a man who could pull off a long red cape with the dignity of a King.

'Thor? What the hell do I wear?'

He looked up from a piece of car engine 'For the wedding? There's a dress being made for you.'

'I mean the rest of the time, what's the weather like?'

'Warm this time of year, the nights are balmy to.'

'They don't have any... rules about what women should wear? I don't want to upset anyone.'

'Some might be suprised at the sight of a woman in breeches,' he nodded towards her jeans 'but not upset, Freyr is a man of broad horizons.'

 _He's a god of fertility,_ Jane remembered from her reading, _but so's Thor. How many fertility dieties did an ancient society need? Really?_

'He's got a sister right? Freya?' Jane looked down at his tinkering; he'd begun ordering the pieces by size. _He's a scientist at heart,_ she thought, with a little shiver.

'She will be conducting the ceremonies, she's... rather forceful,' Thor said after a pause.

'Forceful?'

'She reminds me of Darcy; not afraid to speak her mind. Tends to be rather... flirtatious.'

'With you?'

'With everyone.'

'Oh.'

Jane watched him for a little while and sighed 'I'm probably going to end up packing enough for a month.'

'We will be staying in their Long House, there will be somewhere to put it. I think you will like the Star Tower.'

Jane's eyes widened 'The _what_ tower?!'

Thor turned to her, she knew that he loved seeing her so elated 'The Star Tower, Vanaheim mages look to the stars as a form of divination. I am sure they will let you go up there to star-gaze and maybe glance through their charts-'

'Thank you!'

She leaned over him and wrapped her arms around his neck 'Holy crap! I can't wait! I can take photos of each constellation and record it and-'

'There are over a hundred and fifty if I remember correctly,' Thor chuckled 'it might take you a while.'

'Well... I'll just have to do my best- I wonder if I can get the quantum field generator working and portable in two days? Probably not, it's the size of a coffee table as it is- What're you smiling at?'

'I know how to make you happy,' Thor grinned.

'Not difficult, I'm a woman of simple tastes.'

'I would not call your work _simple_ , I fear I do not even understand the basics of astrophysics.'

'Well, if you asked me to try and fly, wield a magic hammer, then kick the crap out of an invading alien army, I wouldn't know where to start,' Jane admitted.

'You defeated Malaketh with science.'

' _We_ defeated him with science and a lot of ass-kicking,' she winked 'we're a team, so there.'

It was hard to argue with her, especially when she was right.


	3. Departure and Arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief discussion with Darcy, gift shopping, then a brief stop in Asgard (Odin seems like a totally different person... odd), before heading to Vanaheim and meeting the wedding party for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head King Freyr is played by Jason Momoa, because, holy crap Jason Momoa is hot and I'd love to see him in a future MCU movie, don't know who as. Freya is played by Rosario Dawson.

'You're his plus one? Holy crap Jane, it's getting serious.'

Darcy's voice was tinny, her picture a bit choppy because of the connection over Skype, but there she was. Still in London; apparently the place had really grown on her, certainly more than New Mexico ever did.

'I don't think conventional relationship rules apply here,' Jane pointed out 'but yeah... we're going to a wedding together.'

'On an alien planet,' Darcy sounded impressed 'when're you leaving?'

'Tonight, just got a few things to straighten out before we go.'

'That's short notice!'

'Well, the couple have been putting it off for years... what with their planets seperated by war and the Bifrost breaking and-' Darcy's non-plussed look made her trail off and sigh 'well, anyway, it's going to be a pretty big deal.'

'I'll bet, I looked at the link you sent me, about those Viking wedding customs...' Darcy winced 'you have to be _naked_ in front of people?'

'Yup,' Jane shuddered 'I've been trying not to focus on that.'

'Good luck with that,' Darcy nodded 'will you and Thor get some... alone time?'

She waggled her eyebrows encouragingly and Jane rolled her eyes 'I don't know. We've had lots already-'

'Niiiice! What's he like?' Darcy leaned in 'C'mon sweetie! Spill!'

Jane frowned 'I'd rather not discuss it.'

'That good huh?'

Jane bit her cheeks and looked away 'Yeah... he's amazing.'

'I _knew it!_ ' Darcy giggled 'You look so much happier, more relaxed and stuff.'

'Do I?' Jane smiled 'Thanks... things have taken a turn for the better. He seems happier and more settled to.'

'Yeah _and_ he looks at you like you're made of freakin' sunshine and unicorns.'

Jane blushed 'You think so?'

'Know so,' Darcy reached off screen to pick up her phone 'gotta go, we're going to grab some culture whilst we're still here. We'll fly out tomorrow night and head straight to Smiths' okay? I'll keep the place warm for you whilst you're making small talk with an entire Norse Pantheon.'

'Yep... should be fun.'

 

Jane skulked around the thrift store hunting for clothes, finding plenty that would suit the trip and piling them into her cart before moving on towards the check out. She stopped at the jewellery aisle for a moment, suddenly remembering that she still hadn't got a gift for the couple. She winced at the variety of cheap, plastic jewellery, cord necklaces that hadn't been fashionable for over a decade and fake watches. Why was she even looking there? Any sane human being would be heading towards a big department store- which Puente Antiguo was sadly (or rather _not_ sadly) lacking. She was about to give up when a necklace caught her eye. It was a simple corded affair with a shimmering familiar figure carved from what looked like quartz - oh of course. The kokopelli! She remembered someone telling her you couldn't leave New Mexico without something with a kokopelli on it. She also remembered the reading on Viking weddings, all those rituals to do with fertility, all those fertility gods- perhaps they would appreciate a kokopelli? She supposed a species that lived for thousands of years didn't need to reproduce that often. She sighed in defeat and placed it with her other items. At three dollars fifty, it was probably the cheapest Royal Wedding present in the history of mankind.

 

Thor and Jane touched down near the Bifrost site, the marks still remaining from Fandrall's visit, and whilst she got used to the solid ground, hefting her bag over her shoulders. Thor wore his usual armour, red cape flapping out behind him in the breeze, and spinning Mjolnir in his fingers thoughtfully.

'You okay?' She asked, watching him stare up into the sky.

'What?... Oh yes, I am fine,' he smiled back 'just thinking.'

'What about?'

'About... my father. We parted on good terms, but... I am still cautious.'

She had still not really asked him about the day he came back, about what he had said to Odin upon leaving. She couldn't bring herself to, it had seemed like something personal to him and his father. She was glad to hear he left on good terms... but still...

'Are you ready?' He asked, holding out an arm.

'As I'll ever be!' She wrapped her arms around his waist, as he tightened his arm around her.

He lifted his eyes skywards again 'Heimdall, we are ready!'

Jane braced herself, but still wasn't ready for the roar and the blinding white light, the feeling of soaring and rushing up towards the Bifrost. It was a wonderful, dizzying feeling that nearly knocked the breath from her lungs, but filled her with a sense of power; a connection to the universe that rushed past her that she had craved her whole life. She would never get used to it. She never wanted to. She held on to Thor as tightly as she could and his arm kept her safe and still against him so she could just enjoy the sights around her.

They landed in the golden stately Bifrost, the spire whirring like a gyroscope coming to a stop as Jane got to her shaking feet and caught her breath. She looked up to see Heimdall again, tall and resplendent in his golden armour. He turned to greet them both, his voice a warm, deep rumble.

'It is good to see you both,' he and Thor clasped wrists 'The King wishes to see you straight away.'

Jane couldn't pretend she was happy to see Odin again and she could practically feel Thor's nerves as well. They arrived at the palace and were greeted by the All-Father himself, looking rather more regal and calm than when she had last seen him. The bitter, battle-hungry old warrior seemed more tempered and tired than before, but she still approached with caution, as did Thor.

'Father,' he was careful to bow 'it is good to see you.'

'I would say the same,' Odin smiled, and turned to Jane 'and it is good to see you to, Lady Jane.'

That was... unexpected. She stared for a moment before Thor coughed to bring her out of her revelry 'Um... thank you... All-father.'

She curtsied, feeling a strange mix of nerves and embarrassment, Thor seemed just as surprised as her when she dared to glance in his direction.

'How is Midgard treating you?' Odin motioned for them to stand 'I hear that you have settled rather well.'

'I... yes, I have found it rather accommodating, with Jane's help.'

'Speaking of which, I have asked some of the maids to check the dress is to her requirements,' he bowed to Jane 'if you would be so kind as to go with them Miss Foster?'

'Oh- um, sure, thank you, you shouldn't have-'

'But I did,' said Odin, with a sad, but kindly note to his voice 'now I shall speak to my son.'

'Indeed father,' Thor indicated to the maids now appearing at Jane's side 'I shall fetch you when I am finished speaking with father, if that is alright Jane?'

'Yeah, I- that's fine. Thank you again.'

She allowed the maids to steer her away towards a dressing room, with a parting glance at Thor, who gave her a reassuring smile. Odin smiled to, in a way that seemed... uncomfortably familiar.

 

'You look lovely,' said the oldest maid, as she adjusted the dress at the hem 'we rarely get girls of your stature to dress.'

'Uh... thanks.'

That was an odd way to compliment her, but hell, she figured Asgardian dresses looked good on anyone, regardless of body shape. This one was a dark purple, with a vaguely Chinese-looking cut along the neck, shimmering with tiny white specks that looked to her like stars and trimmed with off-white fur along the shoulders. She wondered, idly, if Thor had something to do with the design.

'It is more in line with the dress of the Vanir, they do so like their fur and tribal adornments,' said a second maid, proffering a necklace of burnished gold with deep green stones that offset the purple dress in a way that Jane found mesmerising.

'Jane...' The awed cry from the doorway, turned her head and the maids bowed around her as Thor entered, wearing a new furred cloak and a fresh set of ceremonial armour 'you look beautiful, truly, beyond compare.'

Odin appeared behind him, nodding with approval 'I would agree, you look as though you belong amongst the Vanir.'

Jane was at a loss for a moment, so settled with 'Thank you again... it was kind of you to lend me this dress.'

'Consider it a gift my lady,' Odin chuckled a little 'after all, you are a beloved of a Prince, it is expected that you are to look the part.'

The sincerity of this statement touched Jane and she decided that pride was all very well, but something had happened in Asgard after it's attack by the Dark Elves. Something had changed, shifted, and she would be good to embrace it. They probably still wondered at Thor's choice of _beloved_ , but they kept it to themselves now and that was fine by Jane. Still... the way Odin was so kind... _that_ bothered her, though she knew it probably shouldn't. He seemed like a _such_ different person now-

'I should like to attend, but alas, I am still heavy with the loss of my Queen, as is Asgard itself. Frigga was of the Vanir and I feel stepping back to her realm would not be... wise... but send my fond wishes to King Freyr and to his good lady. It is a blessing to see such a unity is it not?'

Thor turned to his father and placed a hand on his shoulder 'I would be honoured to attend in your place and I hope to do my mother's memory proud.'

'I know that you will,' Odin patted his son on the shoulder in return 'now you two must be going, you have a long journey and I expect King Freyr will be keen to see his old Shield-Brother again.'

'Thank you father, I shall return anon, before I go back to Midgard.'

'Yes, that would be good, farewell to both of you.'

Later, after she had changed back and the dressed was safely packed away, Odin gave Jane a delicate kiss on her hand before they departed back for the Bifrost, which Jane accepted with a curtsey. She couldn't ignore that worry that still niggled at the back of her mind, getting louder, demanding attention. She waited until they had got out of ear shot before she turned to Thor 'Did that seem... odd to you?'

'How so?' He asked, his eyes full of sincerity that made her heart ache just a little.

'Did he seem... different to you?'

'A little, he seemed closer to the father I remember from our youth. I had hoped you would see him as I remember him.'

'Yeah... he was so kind,' Jane tried to push the thought away 'I guess I was just surprised at how well that went.'

'As am I,' he smiled down at her 'shall we?'

'Lead the way!'

Heimdall greeted them, clasping wrists with Thor once more 'I take it that your meeting went well?'

'Indeed old friend,' Thor looked towards the Bifrost 'we were just saying how much my father has tempered.'

'Yes...' said Heimdall, eyes flicking to Jane for a moment 'a surprise to us all.'

'But a joyous one,' Thor took Jane's hand 'perhaps a good omen for the days ahead?'

'We can but hope,' Heimdall intoned, starting up the Bifrost 'we can but hope.'

 

Jane had no idea what expect, but when they arrived, it was in a standing stone circle marked by the Bifrost, attended by men and women in armour that seemed vaguely Mongolian to Jane. Surrounding the stone circle was a dense, beautiful forest. The tree stood tall and strong into the sky, with mountains peaking over the tops of the trees flanked by a deep blue sky and clouds, which was already darkening to twilight. Thor brightened at a familiar face 'Hogun!' He cried as a tall, serious looking man in black armour and furred cloak, his long goatee and top knot completing the look of a grim warrior. She had met him before she realised, he had come to New Mexico with Volstagg, Sif and Fandrall...

'Thor,' he greeted as they embraced 'I am glad to see you again, and the same for you Lady Jane.'

She would never get used to the bowing, but she bobbed a curtsey again, wondering at what point her knees would give out.

'Friend Hogun,' Thor sighed 'it is good to be back on Vanaheim, has the rebuild of the palace gone well?'

'Come and see for yourself, I have been send by the King to fetch you.'

They were led up to a palace that to Jane looked like a mix of Mongolian Yurts and a Viking long house built up rather than across - or maybe a wooden Pagoda? Whatever it was, it was magnificent. As tall as the palace on Asgard as well, which boggled Jane's mind as to it stood under such weight (alien remember?). A mix of heady wooden construction and deep red canvas and gold standards, flanked by tribal, almost Native American looking decorations made of animal bone, feathers and furs that took Jane's breath away more than a little.

'Beautiful is it not?' Thor whispered down to her. She blushed 'Yeah, I've never seen anything so beautiful, I should bring a team of anthropologists here, they'd have a field day!'

Thor chuckled 'Ever the scholar?'

'You know me.'

Something about being here had changed Thor, even in the short time since they arrived. He seemed more at ease, more at one with the world in general. He also seemed to be gazing at her in a way that made her feel flushed and warm inside.

'I do,' he replied, in that low sweet way of his 'I really do.'

They arrived at the gates in time for two guards to pull them apart and reveal the courtyard. It was filled with activity preparing for a Royal Wedding at such short notice. Servants ran back and fourth laden with dead animals for roasting, logs for burning, silks and banners to place along the battlements and baskets of fruit and vegetables. It was like something out of _Game of Thrones_... oh dear. Hopefully it won't be _that_ kind of wedding. Hogun nodded to the palace herald as Thor and Jane stood waiting to be announced 'Prince Thor, Son of Odin, Emissary of Asgard, Protector of the Nine Realms and wielder of Mjolnir. Also the Lady Jane Foster of Midgard, scholar of the stars and Saviour of the Nine Realms.'

Jane turned at the last one, her face blooming with colour 'Really?' She hissed to Thor, embarrassed beyond belief.

'Jane, they saw you try to save me and use your science to save the realms from Malaketh,' he whispered back, voice just above her ear 'celebrate it, you have earned their praise.'

'I just... well...' Jane smiled a little 'wow.'

'King Freyr of Vanaheim, son of Norjd, Victor of Bali and sister to Freya, approaches his audience.'

Jane never thought she would ever glance upon another man with the same sheer admiration as she did with Thor, but she had to admit, for the first time since she met him, there was a hint of competition. Freyr was as tall and well-built as Thor, but he wore far more kingly apparel of plated armour, furred cloak and tribal adornments and a bronze crown decorated with what looked like stag horns. He still looked every inch the warrior-king, with deep tanned skin, dark brown eyes and scars across his eyebrow. He did look a bit like Thor, now that she thought about it, but perhaps they were distantly related, like the Royal Families of Europe. He grinned broadly and held out a hand to Thor 'Son of Odin!' He called jovially 'What a pleasure it is!'

They embraced, Freyr slapping Thor heartily on the back.

'Good to see you, should I adopt my proper airs and graces?' Thor asked, genially breaking the hug to bow.

'Do not trouble yourself Thor, I consider us friends and Shield Brothers and you can call me as such.'

'Glad to hear it!' He stood up and launched a punch that Freyr avoided, grabbing his wrist and giving him a light, joking little slap on the cheek.

'Still too fast for you!' Freyr laughed 'We shall try again at the games?'

'I hope the Vanir don't mind seeing their King humiliated under the heel of Odinson - _again_.'

'I was a Prince then, thunderer, do not think to underestimate me! Let's see if you can still defeat me without your precious hammer?'

'I'd have you flat on your back quicker than your good lady!'

Jane coughed 'Hi! Still here!'

Freyr looked up 'And who is this?' His eyes full and dark, kneeling at Jane's feet and taking her hand to kiss it 'Were I not betrothed good lady, I would think to court such a scholarly beauty.'

Jane had never blushed so hard in her life 'Uh.. listen buddy, I'm unavailable so-'

'Freyr,' growled Thor 'unhand Jane or I will place that crown somewhere to ensure you never sit upon the throne _ever again_.'

'I jest!' He stood and let go of Jane's hand 'I jest Thor! Though not about her beauty, I take it this is Jane Foster of Midgard?'

'Yeah, that's me,' Jane looked around Freyr towards Thor 'word gets around huh?'

'I was privileged to witness Thor moon over you beneath the stars on his campaigns here,' Freyr said, ignoring the expression on Thor's face 'I hoped I would get to meet the woman who had turned the blustering fool I had fought as a youth into a starstruck, gentle lamb, keening for his lady-love.'

Thor did look genuinely annoyed now 'You think to mock my pain Son of Norjd?'

'Nay I do not! I was the same when separated from Gerda, I was amazed to see you so undone, Mighty Thor!' He turned to clap him on the shoulder and lowered his voice 'It made us brothers in pain, in loss and longing.'

'Right,'Thor relaxed 'I see.'

'Come, both of you, my servant Skírnir will show you to your quarters and then, lovely Lady Jane,' Freyr bowed again, despite the rather threatening noise in the back of Thor's throat 'my sister shall come to fetch you and take you to the bathing pool with the other women, a sight which we are sadly denied.'

Thor slapped the back of his head, Freyr grinned and leapt at him, holding him in a head lock for a few minutes whilst a young looking servant appeared at Jane's elbow to take her bags.

'Thank you... Skirnir?' She tried the pronunciation.

'You're welcome my Lady, if you would please follow me?'

'Shouldn't we wait until they've finished their manly wrestling session?'

There was a cry of triumph as Thor wrestled out an elbow and drove it into Freyr's stomach. He buckled and let go as Thor stood over him and ruffled his hair 'One for the Son of Odin!'

'We'll see,' he groaned, grinning and gesturing at Thor 'for now, go get settled in and we'll continue this little spat later.'

Jane sighed and laughed a little as Thor flexed his shoulders 'Feel better for that?'

'Much, but I shall best him again in battle later in the celebrations.'

'Oh yes,' she remembered the fighting and drinking to do with Viking weddings 'that should be fun to watch.'

'Indeed,' he purred, following her and the servant towards their quarters for the week.

They entered a large room in one of the pagoda-like towers, its high ceiling upheld by what looked like pine, decorated with red banners. The bed was _huge_ , about the size of a small garden - laden with soft furs, blankets and cushions. There was a fire place on one wall, not yet lit, but decorated around the edge with dark patterns of swirls and loops etched into the stones. The floor was hard cold stone, but laid with yet more fur rugs of indeterminate species. It was a good thing she wasn't vegetarian - this was PETA's worst nightmare.

'Wow,' whispered Jane, 'this is pretty... swanky.'

Thor removed his cloak and threw it on a lounger, smiling with approval at their surroundings 'Freyr is known for his generosity, I'd imagine he'll be even more so in the days before his wedding.'

They stood a little way away from each other for a moment, just smiling thoughtfully. 

'Well,' said Jane, rocking on her heels 'now what?'

'Freya shall be along to take you to the hot springs, but for now,' Thor crossed over to her, wrapping his arms gently around her waist 'I shall simply enjoy your company, sweet Jane.'

He knelt a little and trailed lazy, thoughtful kisses up her neck, just below her ear, just enough to warm her nerves up and down her spine. She let out a little sigh and leaned up to gently nip at his ear

'We should probably- hnn' she stopped as his hand hand had reached down to the hem of her shirt, lifting it just a little to place his hand on bare skin 'what's brought this on?'

He chuckled a little 'They say the air of Vanaheim can have... certain effects, but it is more likely because we are alone, here -' he ran his fingers up her stomach to the edge of her bra '- in this room, in such a palace, soon to witness the joining of two deserving souls. It gives me such hope for us Jane.'

She nodded and leaned into his touch, how loving, how slow and perfect it was 'You're going to get me all worked up before I go to get naked with strangers,' her breath hitched as he pushed aside the cup of her bra to gently cradle her breast, the nipple hard against the palm centre.

'You only serve to sweeten my visions,' he almost growled as he lifted her up in one arm, so that her face was level with his, the other hand still caressing beneath her bra 'oh by all the Standing Stones, how I _long_ for you-'

The knock at the door was loud, echoing around the room, stopping them just as things were getting _interesting_ _._ Thor sighed, removed his hand with agonising slowness and set her back down 'Curses.'

'I know,' she sighed, readjusting her shirt, 'to be continued? Tonight?'

'I cannot say, I go with Freyr to retrieve his ancestral sword and since he is not allowed to even look upon his betrothed until the wedding, he will be unlikely to allow me the chance to find pleasure, out of sheer _spite_.'

'Son of Odin,' called a voice, female, from the other side of the door, 'It is Freya, I have come for your Lady Jane.'

Jane shrugged 'I'm decent? You?'

Thor looked down and readjusted himself a little, as Jane barely suppressed a giggle 'You may enter Lady Freya!'

The door opened and a woman entered, so staggeringly beautiful that Jane could not help but stare. Her skin was dark, burnished copper, her figure full and curved, her hair long, black and thick down her back in tight curls, dressed in gold and white.

'Thor!' Even her voice was warm, soft and honeyed 'How good it is to see you and the lovely Lady of Midgard.'

She took Jane's hands in her own, pressing them together 'We shall leave at once, Sif and the Lady Gerda are waiting, as are the other ladies who could make it at such... short notice.'

Jane detected the hint of exasperation in her voice, which she covered pretty well. Thor bowed 'I shall leave Jane in your capable hands.'

'I am only sorry to take her from yours, not to mention your proud up-standing,' she smiled, wickedly, her eyes falling to the crotch of his trousers, for which he looked suitably abashed 'but I will return her to ministrations anon.'

'If your brother will allow others to take pleasure when he cannot?'

'He does not have to know. I shall try to... arrange matters.'

Jane tried hard not to blush, but caught one last glance at Thor as she was lead out. The look in his eye promised a continuation, one way or another.


	4. Hot Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane makes amends with Lady Sif, Lady Gerda reveals a few things about the Jotuns that surprise and sadden Jane, culminating in a laying of the smack down on some body-shaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Gerda, in my head, is basically a cross between Z'haan and Aeryn from Farscape - Claudia Black's voice is perfect for a Jotun.

Jane wondered how much the flora and fauna of an alien planet would affect her - would it be instantly poisonous to the touch? Would the composition of the water be acidic to her? How closely were human and Asgardians or the Vanir related after all? If Norse mythology was to be believed (she was careful to take most of it with a LARGE pinch of salt), they were essentially two different tribes of Gods - one associated with magic, fertility, sensuality  and the other concerned with fighting, hitting things and lording it over people. A reductive reading she had to admit, but she had never been interested in Norse mythology - it had been mostly Greek for her, because of its association with the planets and stars. She often thought perhaps _they_ exist to - in a whole new set of realms perhaps? After all, if the Norse Gods apparently, sort of, exist, why not Zeus? Or Aphrodite?

Her train of thought ground to a halt as they entered a private forest path, smelling of thick pine, earth and moss. She could hear the chatter of animals and tiny, tiny little whispers of what sounded like voices. _I am in a magical forest - not scratch that - an_ alien _forest_ , she thought. As a dedicated sci-fi girl (Arthur C Clarke, H P Lovecraft, Issac Asimov), she never really had much time for fantasy, apart from a brief spell in the D 'n' D club at college and the stuffed toy dragon she had since she was a baby. She wanted her fiction grounded in science, what was possible or at least theoretical. She had not accounted for this; wondering around a mythical realm with a Goddess, about to make naked small talk with other Goddesses.

Then again, she had made far more than naked small talk with a Norse God... so there you go.

As the path went deeper into the forest, as the sky became obscured by trees, it became lit with what appeared to be floating clusters of light (Jane stopped to look and saw they were held aloft with tiny winged creatures that looked like bio-luminescent butterflies) Freya turned to Jane 'You will have to excuse the Lady Gerda, she will appear strange to you.'

'I very much doubt I can be surprised at this point,' Jane laughed.

'You will see.'

The path opened up ahead into a clearing, where two large, steaming hot springs lay ahead. Jane had never been to one before, but she knew they came from volcanic activity deep under ground - they often stank to, of sulphur. These didn't, they smelled of the forest around them; it was warm and enticing, though Jane still did not relish the idea of nudity. She was socially inept enough without having to worry about what every one was thinking of her tiny mortal frame.

She registered now that there were six women, all voluptuous and effortlessly beautiful, swimming back and forth in one pool, chattering and laughing. They stopped as Freya announced her presence, Jane froze and tried to smile.

'The Lady Jane Foster of Midgard, beloved of Thor.'

It only took a little glance to see the various looks, ranging from bemused to out and out incredulity, that came over the faces of the women staring back. Oh dear.

'Hello,' said Jane waving, 'nice to meet you all.'

The silence seemed to last a bit too long before Freya nodded to a group of rocks, where a pile of clothes were laid out carefully and attended by servants, bustling with what looked like soaps and oils.

'You will need to be washed before you go in the pool,' said Freya pointing over to them, 'if you would please remove your clothes?'

'But-' Jane began, but was pushed gently, yet firmly, over to the servants. They were all female, which was some small comfort, but Jane felt deeply, _deeply_ unhappy about this 'listen, I can undress myself, please? And wash myself to.'

Freya looked a little taken aback, but shrugged 'Very well, I suppose it is the ways of Midgard?'

'Well yeah...' Jane stepped behind the rock and began to take off her shoes 'I am not used to having servants.'

'Oh? I heard you were a scholar?' Freya asked 'do you not have apprentices? Attendants?'

'Well... I have Darcy, but she doesn't dress me. Just makes barbed comments about my _sense_ of dress.'

'Darcy is your handmaiden?'

'I call her an intern, she does odd jobs for me like collect data, make coffee, mock my taste in music and occasionally ask personal questions about my love life.'

Freya nodded 'You could always punish her if she displeases you.'

Jane glanced over to the servants, wondering what sorts of 'punishments' are involved 'Uh... we don't do that on my planet. I just ignore her or hide her iPod.'

 _Do they flog people or something? Oh god... I don't want to be part of that!_ She quickly removed the rest of her clothes, hoping for a change of subject.

'I dock their pay or remove festival days,' said Freya, kindly 'but only for the most grievous of transgressions, you need not feel uncomfortable.'

 _Is she psychic?_ Jane thought, out loud she said 'Oh... right okay. I don't pay Darcy so-'

'You do not _pay_ your servant?' Freya sounded astonished 'Is that not cruel?'

'She's not my servant and she gets free boarding, food and a reference - plus credits towards her college degree,' Jane said quickly, stepping out from behind the rock 'it's what being an intern is.'

'That sounds... somewhat unfair.'

 _My how the tables turned,_ Jane nodded 'It is, kinda, but I have given her a huge bonus recently, even though that is not part of the intern deal.'

'I cannot imagine why someone would want to work for free,' Freya sighed, with a smile 'unless you are truly worthy of such loyalty.'

'I... try to be,' Jane mused on Darcy for a while. Maybe she _had_ been a bit harsh lately... she had expected a lot from her and she had taken it like a pro 'it is a stupid system, I have to admit.'

'Well, we have much to learn from each other,' Freya lead the way, 'you seem more relaxed?'

Jane had only just noticed - she had been naked in front of people for a full few minutes and had not cared, but now the nerves and unease came flooding back. She wished Freya hadn't mentioned it. She shuffled forward towards the big pool, the first in the clearing, wondering if she should just step in - how deep was it? All the women looked taller than her, so they could stand in the water if needed - she would probably have to hold onto the side. Whatever, she was already feeling like everyone was looking at her, like a dog about to perform acrobatics.

'Um, is it okay if I come in?' She asked one of the women, who was so pale and fair she was practically translucent. She waved a luxuriant hand 'But of course Lady Jane, we were all curious to meet you.'

Jane stepped in carefully, yelping at the heat, and trying to be graceful as she settled in. The water felt so _good_ , hot, but just enough to relax her and not scolding. It smelled of cedar and pine - it was like a luxury spa or something! Except she was surrounded by catty women judging her... so _exactly_ like a luxury spa.

'You hail from Midgard?' The same woman asked 'How curious. I thought they did not know the Nine Realms existed?'

'Well, we didn't, until you guys started dropping out of the sky,' Jane laughed 'then it's kind of hard to ignore or explain away.'

'We heard of Thor's banishment to Midgard,' another woman said, also pale but with chestnut hair that was bound up with ribbons and flowers 'he came back a changed man.'

'Yeah... yeah he did,' Jane lay back into the water.

'We had heard his head was turned by a mortal woman,' she nodded 'I am Hariasa, this is Rheda, Baduhenna, Eostre, Ilmr and this is Nerthus. Lady Freya, are you not joining us?'

Freya was now being flanked by servants and was heading out along the path 'I am afraid I have much to plan and organise, my brother is not known for his forward thinking.'

The tinkling laughter fluttered around the clearing as Freya bade her farewells and went back the way she came, her long white robe flowing out behind her as she went. Jane watched her go with regret, Freya had tried to make her feel at ease...

'You are so suprising Lady Jane,' Hariasa was saying, eyeing Jane with amusement 'I did not expect you to be so... slight.'

 _Here we go_ Jane thought _why is everyone so preoccupied with me being skinny?_

'I'm not a big eater,' she said, trying to be polite 'I mostly survive on caffeine and bananas... and disgusting diet cereal.'

'Astonishing,' Rheda, the paler one had chimed in 'are all women of Midgard built as you are?'

'No,' said Jane, icily 'we come in all different shades and shapes. We're a big planet.'

'Much like the Vanir,' said the one introduced as Eostre 'they are so... varied.'

'Yeah, funny that,' Jane wanted out. Like right now. She looked around to the other pool and saw it was empty.

'How long do mortals live?' Hariasa reached out to the side of the pool, where wine was laid out in generously.

'Depends,' said Jane, coldly 'why do you ask?'

'Sure that must not bode well? Do you not think that it is unwise to enter such a entanglement?'

'So, where's the bride?' She asked, quickly looking around 'And Lady Sif?'

'They shall be along shortly. Why? Do you know them?' Rheda raised her eyebrows.

'Sort of... I know Sif.'

'Of course you do,' Hariasa cooed, looking around the other women 'is it not amusing that we all share a man in common, yet she is the only one who had pined for him for so long?'

Jane felt as though someone had dropped burning coals in her gut. She remembered those looks, Sif's brusque manner, the way she avoided Thor's glance -

'It is tragic,' Eostre chuckled in a way that made Jane want to hit her 'so focused on being a warrior, she forgets to be a woman.'

'Oh that is IT! I've just about had enough of this _Mean Girls_ bullshit!'

Jane found she could stand up and realised that the rally cry had, in fact, been her's. No backing out now. Her heart hammered in her chest as she continued, ten years of High School nerves and body shaming finally erupting in righteous indignation.

'First off, yes, I'm skinny, if you'd be kind enough to stop mentioning it that'd be just _swell_. Secondly, yes, I am aware that Thor will most likely outlive me by several thousand years and I admit, it doesn't bode well, but I don't care! We are just going to make the most of it okay? And when my butt starts to sag and my hair turns grey and my boobs drop, Thor can go right back to the Nine Realms and find someone who won't _die_ on him so easily! Won't matter to me, I'll be too senile to care and I'll have had the best sex of my mortal life to keep me warm on lonely nights. _Thirdly_ , the Lady Sif saved my life and defended Asgard from Dark Elves, not to mention she kicks all kind of ass! I did not travel light years away to deal with this High School locker room crap _again_! I am a grown ass woman with a Ph.D and three degrees and solder-iron burns and my own freakin' lab and I will not sit here, buck-ass nude, whilst you snipe and bitch at me _and_ Lady Sif! Back - the - hell - OFF!'

She relented, shaking against the evening air, as the women looked on in open mouthed astonishment. Jane became dimly aware that others had entered the clearing. She dared to look up and saw, to her horror, the Lady Sif, as naked as the day she was born. Beside her, at least six and half feet tall (maybe even seven?) was a humanoid woman with dark blue skin, decorated with white tribal marks, with black hair woven behind her in a long, trailing braid. She wore a necklace of what appeared to be animal teeth and beads, with a cord around her belly and bangles on her wrists and ankles. This woman, truly the most alien Jane had met in her trips so far, was also naked.

 _Someone would pay a lot to be watching this right now,_ Jane though, delirious and still shaking from her rant, _see an inter-species, naked cat fight!_ _Br_ _ing your own pop corn!_

'The Lady Sif of Asgard, Warrior of the Nine Realms, and the Lady Gerda of Jotunheim, soon to be wife of Freyr.'

Jane hadn't even noticed the Lady Freya behind them, they all looked at her as if she were about to explode, which, right now, would not be a bad idea.

'Would you join us Lady Jane?' Gerda spoke in a voice that was husky and melodic 'The Lady Sif and I are to retire to a more private pool.'

'Uh... sure,' Jane squeaked, getting up out of the pool, not looking at the other women 'sounds great.'

She trotted along behind them, their stride fast and long, feeling several pairs of eyes bore into her back as they reached another path leading out to yet another clearing.

'I must warn you, the water will be considerably colder,' Gerda said, as came alongside a short waterfall, the water clear and sparkling and leading into a smaller pool. Flowers of bright, pale colour were blooming around and little lights - more of the bio-luminescent butterflies - fluttered and danced in the evening air. Gerda stepped into the water, long, leanly muscled limbs folding under her as she settled. Sif followed, tying her hair up around the nape of her neck 'Are you coming in?' She asked, expectantly.

'Um... how much colder?' Jane edged towards the surface, testing with her toe. She yelped - it was like some of the beaches she had visited whilst in England - definitely cold, but probably not unbearably so.

'You will be alright,' Gerda soothed 'it is not fatal to Midgardians, though you will need to warm up when you emerge, lest you get ill.'

Jane lowered herself in, her breath catching in her lungs as she felt it shock her system, but soon her legs, stomach and arms grew used to the cold and she felt quite at ease.

'I cannot go into the hot water,' Gerda explained 'you understand?'

'Of course,' Jane stopped her teeth from chattering 'it's your wedding!'

Gerda smiled 'She is quite charming Lady Sif.'

'Yes,' Sif looked at her thoughtfully 'she is, many women of her realm are.'

Jane looked up 'You've been to Earth? When?'

'Recently, I worked with SHIELD.'

Jane sat up 'Really? SHIELD? Seriously?'

'Oh yes, I do not wish to go into details, but it was rather uplifting to meet your warriors as well as your scholars,' Sif smiled a little at the memory 'I hope to visit again in happier circumstances.'

'You can come and visit us,' Jane offered, at a loss 'we're back in New Mexico, where you were before.'

Sif nodded, slowly, 'I would like that.'

It was a while before anyone spoke.

'So, congratulations on your wedding,' Jane tried, never good at conversation starters 'you excited?'

'I am over joyed, we were seperated for so long, my beloved and I,' Gerda sighed, wistfully 'I long for his company again, but I am content to wait. We shall spend our Moon of Honey together and I will not have to leave his side.'

'Moon of- oh, right. Honeymoon. We have that on Midgard.'

'Do you?' Lady Gerda picked one of the flowers and peeled back one of the petals.

'Yes, well, they don't always last a whole month and it doesn't always involve mead drinking.'

'So... why is it called a Honeymoon?' Sif asked.

'Oh... tradition. We took it from the Vikings, who, as it turned out, took it from you guys.'

Gerda plucked one of the flowers seeds, a small yellowish thing a bit like a sunflower seed, and popped it into her mouth with a warm, happy sigh 'It has been so long since I tasted these, here, Sif.'

'I had better not,' Sif laughed 'they do not agree with me.'

'What are they?' Asked Jane peering at it.

'They Freya's Blossoms, the seeds are good for inducing... dreams,' Gerda preferred a seed.

'I'd better not, I don't know what's poisonous to me,' Jane held up a hand, 'thanks anyway.'

'Suit yourself,' Gerda said, but not unkindly, eating another one 'they are rather sweet.'

'It's beautiful here,' said Jane, still trying to keep up her end of the talking, hoping they would not have to dwell on her outburst 'does this belong to the Royal Family?'

'Yes, it will soon by mine by right of marriage,' Gerda placed the empty blossom behind her 'are there places like this on Midgard.'

'Yeah, not as... mythical, but they are there.'

'We have nothing like this on my world,' Gerda looked sadly around her 'though it has it's own beauty. I shall miss some of it.'

'Will you live here with the King?' Jane glanced at Sif a moment 'Can you not just... go back to visit your world?'

Gerda laughed, bitterly 'My people have not taken kindly to my choice of mate, I am no longer of my tribe as of my marriage and will be forever banished.'

'That's... awful,' Jane breathed.

'Not so. I was never welcome amongst them anyway. I am _meginlítill_ ,' she spoke in a strange tongue for a moment 'small, weak, not of the worthy line. I do not know who my father was, but my mother always maintained that I was the daughter of Laufey.'

That name rang a bell, Sif interrupted 'Has Thor spoken to you of Loki's true parentage?'

'Yes... he mentioned he was adopted...' Jane looked to Gerda '... that he was an Ice Giant originally.'

'He was of my tribe also, he to was _meginlítill_ \- I was lucky, but he was left to die.'

Jane's mind spun in a hurry, back to that day on the Svartalfheim - he saved her life - his one last kind act before Loki died in his brother's arms - Thor screaming and crying before her and all those days spent dreaming of the days long past where they still truly brothers...

'I'm so sorry... he's-'

'Dead, I know,' Gerda nodded, her face set in anger 'but do not think I mourn for him Lady Jane. He was of my kin, but he cared little for us. He would have destroyed his own people, just to win his father's approval, to over come his petty childhood jealousy, he would have slaughtered  _millions._ I care not for him, his brother was a blustering fool, but at least he faced our people as a warrior, fighting hand to hand, but Loki was a coward.'

'He wasn't- he saved my life,' Jane was surprised at herself, Loki had not exactly been kind to her world either, but he was Thor's brother, underneath it and he deserved _something_ 'he had some good in him, in the end.'

'It was too late by then, for many of my people,' Gerda smiled sadly 'I know you speak on his behalf, for Thor's sake, but one kind act cannot undo all of his treachery, though I admire your conviction Lady Jane.'

Jane left it at that, because (though she would never say so to Thor) on some level, she agreed with Gerda - Loki had still manipulated Erik, killing hundreds of people in New York - nearly killed Thor more than once.

'As do I,' said Sif, suddenly 'you are of strong spirit. I can see why Thor fell for you.'

 _Time to grab the bull by the horns_ 'Listen, Sif-' she began.

'No, you must listen to me,' Sif swam forward a little, to meet Jane in the eye 'I am not bitter, there is no shame in defeat. Thor is a good man, but only through your intervention. I had my chance many a time, but I could not love someone so arrogant or callous as he was then. I regret he could not become a good man sooner and I cannot deny how I feel, but as we are being honest here, in this place... I am glad he found you. Perhaps I to shall find a kindred spirit.'

Jane could feel the prickle of tears at this, her honesty was overwhelming 'You only have a few more decades to wait and he'll be well shot of me, unless he's into old ladies.'

Sif smiled kindly 'You think he would give you up so easily? That he would not find a way to give you the life of an Aesir?'

Jane looked puzzled 'That's not possible... is it?'

'Well, I have seen many strange things in my travels, it would not surprise me the lengths he would go to for you. He is still stubborn, never was one for surrendering.'

Jane splashed her face to cover the tears 'I... don't know what to say.'

'Sif has such a way with words,' Gerda leaned back on the edge to the pool 'and I am lucky to consider her my friend and Shield-Maiden.'

Sif patted Jane's shoulder 'I would consider you a friend Jane.'

'Yeah... I hoped so to,' Jane took a deep breath 'can we talk about something else now?'

'Of course!' Gerda laughed 'How about how Freyr, beloved Freyr, makes me writhe beneath his tender touch and the way he moans my name when I take my pleasure with him-'

'Oh dear,' whispered Sif, Jane's jaw dropping to her chest 'I think the flowers have taken effect.'

'Oh God,' muttered Jane, much to Sif's amusement.

'Here, have a sip, not too much,' Sif reached over to a animal skin, 'it is mead, it will take the edge off of her rambling. I should know, I spent many a night with her going on and on about the enormity of his manhood.'

'Only one of his truly impeccable talents,' Gerda grinned and sighed into the water

'I always say that it is not the size of the blade, but the skill of the warrior who weilds it!' Sif raised her eyebrows.

'Ha! You have never lain with a Frost Giant or with those of the Vanir line Lady Sif, the men of Asgard are satisfactory in their way, but they do not _compare_ to the men of Vanaheim - oh - is that mead? After you partake Lady Jane, I should like some to.'

'Oh..kay, it won't kill me will it?' Jane took the skin and sniffed.

'Only if you drink too much, but that is the same for any of the Nine Realms,' Sif nodded reassuringly 'I shall not let you get too honey-struck.'

'Thanks, well, when in Rome -' Jane downed a mouthful and nearly spat it out. She was pretty sure she had just swallowed a Marine distress flare.

'It has truly a kick!' Gerda laughed, as Jane cough and spluttered 'Come Lady Jane, allow me to show you the stomach of a Queen!'

Gerda downed the skin in one fell swoop and tossed it behind her head 'Another!'

'Unlikely,' scoffed Sif, 'you just drank the last one! I shall go to call for another.'

She arose from the water, her lean body and defined back dripping and reflecting the light of the butterflies. Jane watched her go for a moment, her head spinning and trying to focus.

'So, tell me Lady Jane,' Gerda swam towards her, red eyes glowing and slightly unfocused 'what is like? Laying with Thor? I hear Mjolnir is not the only hammer he wields!'

Jane was glad she was getting drunk. This conversation would hopefully be forgotten by the morning.


	5. The Sword of My Ancestors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Freyr go to retrieve Freyr's ancestral sword from the tomb of King Norjd. Much grave robbing hijinks ensue - as well as some uncomfortable conversations about Thor's past attitude to Frost Giants.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho boy. I'm finally getting to the bits I wanted to write! Last chapter was so much fun and deeply satisfying, but this one is going to be pretty sweet. Also, I was going to address some pseudo-racism/specism in the last chapter, but it didn't happen, so I'm sticking it in here. After all, Thor is the one who had the prejudice, not Jane and I doubt someone like Freyr would not call him on it at some point.  
> Also - the story of Maid Marion is a nod to one of my favourite TV shows as a kid - Maid Marion and her Merry Men. Look it up on Youtube, it's freakin' AWESOME and hugely underrated.

'Another!'

A tankard shattered against a nearby rock whilst the others laughed 'Hope that wasn't expensive!' Cried Fandrall as Volstagg looked suitably abashed. The men sat around a fire on the beach of a large lake, the stars were coming out in earnest and the forest began to fill with the sounds of animals and insects, as well as drinking songs and the sound of smashing tankards.

'There are plenty more Fandrall, though not for you!' Freyr snatched his cup drained it.

'Hey! King Freyr, you cannot _still_ be angry with me!'

'You are lucky I do not hang your head from the barricades of my palace you arrogant little poppinjay,' Freyr growled, but smiling and slightly insensible 'you laid with my betrothed!'

'Your indiscretions undo you once again!' Volstagg pulled off a generous side of meat, roasted on the fire 'King Freyr speaks with great wisdom.'

'Thank you Volstagg, you shall be rewarded.'

'My King!' Volstagg raised another cup and clanged it noisily off of Freyr's 'And to his lovely Lady Gerda!'

'Get your head out his backside you fat, blundering oaf, and as for you _My King_ , you were not betrothed to the Lady Gerda at the time, not only that-' Fandrall pointed to him and stopped himself leaning forward too far 'you were hardly clandestine in your own affairs, what about... whatshername, the red head, the pretty one... oh...'

'They _all_ fit that description good friend Fandrall!' Freyr sighed 'But none could compare to my Gerda, beauty no other  realm could hold-'

The others let out a collected groan of 'Oh here we go' as Freyr rambled and helped himself to more mead. Thor chuckled to himself and stayed silent, watching the others for a moment. He gaze locked on the sky above and he saw the stars begin to blink.

'Thor? THOR!' Freyr shouted, finally drawing his attention, falling down to a nearby seat, leaning on Volstagg 'Tell these heartless bastards the true pain of love, they will not listen to me and I'm supposed to be the bloody _King around here!'_

Thor rolled his eyes 'They have heard enough of your griping Freyr, they do not need to hear mine as well.'

'You are no help! What son of Odin are you that you would not come to the aid of your Shield Brother! You are worse than Hogun!'

Hogun sat a top a small hill, looking out to sea, staring intently to a small island. He did not rise at the sound of his name, but laid his mace down in contemplation.

'I am merely keeping out of this,' chuckled Thor in good humour.

'May I enquire, what it is like to lay with a mortal woman?' Freyr asked, feigning innocence. Thor's face set in stone and there was a marked drop in the temperature as his friends, even in their inebriated states, recognised a sore point when they saw it. Thor said nothing, merely glaring at Freyr.

'Well?' Freyr poked the bear.

'It is none of your business,' Thor said, flatly 'King or not, I will make you rue the day you dare ask me again.'

'Oh tish Thor!' Freyr waved a hand 'I am merely enquiring!'

'Then do not,' Thor said, a little darkly, 'What Jane and I do is wonderful, glorious, and not for your ears.'

'Besides, if it's stories of trysts on Midgard you want, Fandrall would be able to tell you,' Volstagg supplied, mildly.

'Fandrall!' Scoffed Freyr 'You have dallied with the _mortals -_ no offence.' He caught Thor's eye and back peddled.

Fandrall shrugged 'You act surprised! Of course I have laid with a mortal! Though it was some time ago.'

'What was her name?' Asked Thor, surprised as anyone by this revelation.

Fandrall sighed 'Marion of Loxley, a fierce woman, skilled with a bow and with her tongue.'

'Marion? Maid Marion?' Asked Thor, biting his cheek in amusement.

'Ha! I would not have called her a 'maid', lest I wanted my eye shot from it's socket! She was a warrior, voracious and proud! I still miss her, even now, but we agreed to part ways and I can only assume she is long... well.'

He coughed, remembering Thor and plunged on, caught off guard by his laughter 'She went on to - Thor? What is so funny?'

'Nothing,' Thor's great shoulders were shaking 'only... there is a legend on Midgard, I saw a movie about it - I'm afraid they gave you credit for your brave lady's work!'

'Really?! That is an outrage!' Fandrall spluttered 'Those bastards! How hard is it to tell a story properly?! They only had a few hundred years to remember!'

'They remembered you _Robin Hood!_ '

The laughter erupted around them, breaking the tension as Fandrall looked deeply unimpressed 'I was prone to wearing a hood alright! I had to! I was wanted for many things across the Nine Realms and it happened that- oh stop laughing!'

'It's all in good fun Fandrall!' Freyr choked 'Have heart! Perhaps you can set the mortals right?'

'I would be able to aid you in this task,' Thor offered.

'I shall! Marion! Though you are gone to the halls of Valhalla, I will avenge this!' Fandrall called into the night 'I have not forgotten you my sweet, nor have I forgotten your keen eye, your skills with a bow or your creamy thighs and your red, luscious lips!'

As one man they all cried out 'Oh _spare_ us!' and threw meat bones at him till he collapsed on the floor in fits of laughter. Freyr suddenly remembered something and looked up. Hogun, who did not drink because of his particular warrior code, staring out across the lake to a small island in the middle.

'The hour grows late, Hogun! How does the moon rise?' Called Freyr a little unsteadily.

'Not long now my King,' he intoned 'I shall summon the boat.'

'Thank you! Thor, I shall need your help on this one, Hogun will take us in the boat to my father's burial site.'

Thor recovered a little from this sudden change, as did the others, and he patted Mjolnir for reassurance, relieved to feel it's weight on his belt 'Then our friends will keep the fire alive?'

'And eat all the meat and drink all the mead,' Freyr snorted.

'We shall show restraint!' Volstagg looked scandalised, even with his cheeks stuff with roasted beef.

'Ha!' Freyr shook his head 'Thor and I will return with my father's sword, until then, good friends, we bid you farewell!'

 

The boat was made of white, bleached wood and sat heavily in the water with the weight of three men, but still felt sturdy. The voyage would take an hour at least, but the water was dark, shimmering with the reflection of many stars, and the slight movement of fish. Hogun steered and kept watch - Freyr tensing and sipping a strong smelling potion from a flask - something to sober him up and focus his thoughts. Thor watched him and saw the smiling, laughing man of merriment, disappear under the weight of this task.

'I apologise for my lack of candour at the fireplace, I meant no offence,' Thor began.

'Think nothing of it, I was not really interested in that. I was wondering merely about the two of you in a broader sense.'

'How so?'

'I could talk about Lady Gerda for hours because we have shared much and know that we can live together many years and bare many young... but I suspect you are not so forthcoming because it may not be so for you and the Lady Jane.'

Thor said nothing, allowing the sounds of lapping water and oars to fill the space.

'I do not judge Thor, I of all people know the pain of loving a woman of another realm, another race, and the snide comments of vicious fools,' Freyr put a hand on his shoulder 'but I also know that it is different in your case. Mortals are not the same as Jotuns. I think you do not speak of your time together because you hold those moments precious and dear, because you dread that they will slip away in the telling, become just another dalliance when even I can see it's more than that.'

Thor raised his eyebrows 'You are wiser than you appear.'

'Thank you. I take it I am right?'

'You are.'

'She is a gift Thor, you are lucky to have her, the rarest of flowers blooms for so short a time.'

'I will find a way to change it,' Thor said, keeping his voice level 'she deserves that chance, not just for me, but for her brilliant mind. It should not fade so quickly.'

'I hope so. I know I would do the same, in fact I did suffer much to bring the Lady Gerda here.'

'I cannot imagine your father was pleased.'

Freyr laughed bitterly 'An understatement if ever there was one. He called me a traitor, Thor, me! His own son and threatened me with banishment- which as it turns out, does not seem like so terrible a prospect.'

Thor snorted 'Well, it was not entirely pleasant, I did get hit by a car - twice - and stunned with a taser.'

Freyr did not ask but laughed all the same 'My father always liked you, he would say often how he would have loved to have swapped with Odin - so that he may raise the Golden Prince of Asgard, rather than Freyr the Wanderer, Freyr the Pleasure Seeker.'

'He would have not approved of my love for Jane,' Thor pointed out.

'No he would not, I think he would have thought it worse than falling for a Jotun. He was a vicious, stubborn old goat. He said many cruel things about Gerda, and her people,' Freyr grimaced down at his potion.

'As did I,' Thor sighed 'much to my regret. I was a fool.'

'I am aware Thor, but you at least you met them as warriors, my father would have destroyed their whole planet just to keep his blood line free from the taint of the Jotun,' he swigged from the flask again and pulled a face 'horrible stuff, but I need to keep my wits about me.'

Thor bowed his head and looked back out to the island.

'I cannot speak for your father, I cannot speak for my father's actions either, but I can speak for mine... I am truly sorry. I said many terrible things about the Jotuns.'

'Neither you, Odin or my father thought of them as men, women, children, only monsters. They are made of many tribes, did you know  that? They were ruled by Laufey for centuries, but not all supported him in his campaign against Midgard. He was a tyrant, Thor, all feared and hated him and he took many women from many tribes... resulting in many children.'

He had never heard Freyr so serious and he could see where this conversation was leading.

'You believe that...Loki was one of these?'

'I do, he and Gerda may have been of the same blood, though I do not know for certain... Look, I call you brother, I know he was your true brother- not of blood, but of family,' Freyr looked him in the eye 'but I cannot forgive him. Never. Not for what he did.'

Thor nodded 'I cannot ask that of you, he has-  _had_ done many terrible things even I cannot forgive.'

'I am still sorry for your loss, both your brother and your mother. We all felt her passing very keenly here, she was of our realm.'

'I know,' Thor smiled a little, remembering her warm scent and soft hair 'she would tell us stories of this place to soothe us to sleep.'

'She was beyond compare, a true Queen. My sister was in mourning for many weeks.'

'You did not mourn your father?'

'No. I never will. He does not deserve my tears. With him gone, I can finally be happy.'

'Freyr-'

'You think me cruel? Heartless? I know you mourn Thor, but both, even Loki, earned their tears from their loved ones. Father did not. Freya feels the same way.'

Thor shook his head 'I have no right to tell you how to grieve.'

'Good, we are in agreement,' Freyr glanced toward the island 'and I do, of course, forgive you for your transgressions against Gerda's people, but you will still need to ask her if _she_ forgives you, my opinion on the matter does not mean all that much.'

'I shall speak with her.'

'We approach the shore,' Hogun called from the back of the boat, he handed them torches, rags and matches 'my King, I shall stand guard.'

'You are a true credit to your people Hogun,' Freyr nodded as the boat glided a little up the shore and stopped 'if anything does happen, you are to leave and go back to the shore and bear the news of our untimely demise. I can only hope Greda forgives me.'

'I hope the same of Jane,' Thor winced; he hadn't told her the danger of this task 'though let us not test that.'

'Agreed, come along.'

They stepped out onto the sand, the night air closing around them, the sand slowly shifting to grass and small, standing stones. A stone lantern was ahead of them, and behind it, a slab carved with a likeness for the old king lay in the grass. Freyr lit two torches and handed one to Thor 'Here it goes,' he rolled his eyes 'I hate this pomp and ceremony, I shall not enjoy it as King.'

He lit the stone lantern ahead of him and called into the night 'I am Freyr, son of Norjd, King of Vanaheim and protector of it's lands. I stand with my Brother-in-Arms, Thor, Son of Odin, wielder of Mjolnir and protector of the Nine Realms. I seek entrance to retrieve the sword of my ancestors on the eve of my betrothal.'

The sea around them rippled around stirred, the ground beneath their feet trembled a little and the stone slab before them opened up with a low, creaking, scrape of stone on stone. It revealed a flight of steps leading down into the open tomb, a line of floating, pale lights igniting along its path.

'We go in, grab the sword and run for dear life,' Freyr hissed 'I know the old bastard would have set up traps.'

Thor drew Mjolnir and hefted it, Freyr moved down the steps with Thor behind him. He looked along the stones, rough and sandy and carved with depictions of glorious battles and runes. They carried down until they reached the cavern, lit with those same lights, and containing the stone casket. Upon it, lay the body of King Norjd. He sat undisturbed, no decay, no rot, he looked as if he slept peacefully; a tall, broad man with thick grey hair and beard, clad in armour, with the sword held in hands across his chest.

'For once, I'm glad we didn't set him alight,' Freyr stepped toward him, reaching out for the sword 'sorry father, I'll be needed this.'

He took the sword and braced himself 'Can Mjolnir fly us out?' He asked, trying to remove the sword.

'Yes, but-'

'When I say so, we will need to fly,' Freyr warned 'get ready.'

Thor clasped his arm and begun to spin the hammer, ready to take flight, whilst Freyr spoke aloud 'I will take this sword to present to my beloved and take my true place as King, blessing my line with many children.'

The rumble shook dust and spiders down from the ceiling, the voice took Thor by surprise, but Freyr had clearly been expecting it.

'What is the name of your betrothed?' The voice was deep, booming, low - Thor recognised it vaguley - the voice of King Nordj.

'Her name,' Freyr motioned and gripped the sword 'is Lady Gerda of Jotunheim.'

The scream came echoing from the walls like a wave, hitting both men and nearly doubling them over. The walls began to shake and tremble in earnest, whilst the casket shuddered and shook, the body atop it jerking and flailing in a frightening manner. Thor spun the hammer and gripped Freyr's arm 'Have you got the sword?!' He yelled over the noise.

'Yes! Fly! Quickly!'

They flew through rock, brick, stone and the screaming until they were in the night air once more. They landed on the shore, running to the boat for Hogun 'We must leave!'

Hogun looked behind them as the ground rumbled 'I take it your late father was not pleased?'

'No, not in the slightest!'

They rowed for dear life away from the shore.

'I could have flown us there and back,' Thor protested 'to hell with tradition!'

'I know, I would have asked,' Freyr panted, hefting the sword in triumph 'but apparently tradition is an important part of being a king, even if it is suicidal.'

'A fine prize,' said Hogun 'I did not think I would see it again.'

'Gaze upon it,' Freyr sighed, holding it up to get a closer glimpse of the blade 'truly a sight to behold.'

The handle was steel, woven with a pattern of runes and sigils, but the blade was tall and solid and hummed with resonance, just as Mjolnir did.

'So, we can go back to feasting and drinking? Or shall we retire?' Asked Thor, thinking longingly of his bed and perhaps Jane nestled within it.

'We shall continue to drink and eat until our stomachs near burst!' cried Freyr, testing the blade's weight 'but now with renewed purpose!'


	6. The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane discovers heaven is a place on Vanaheim.

Thor finally made it back to his and Jane's quarters as the dawn light began to break, his head muzzy and stomach aching- sleep suddenly seemed like the only sensible option at this point. He was surprised to see Freya, Sif and Gerda all standing around the bed, Jane's recumbent form lying, writhing under the covers.

'Jane!' He ran in to her side 'What happened?'

'She had too much mead,' Sif said, helping Freya place a cool cloth on Jane's forehead 'it was my fault Thor, I underestimated how much she could drink-'

'Will she be alright?' Thor took Jane's hand and brushed her cheek.

'She will be, I have given her some healing herbs, she shall be better after a day's sleep,' Freya patted his shoulder 'do not worry.'

'Thor?' Jane croaked 'I messed up.'

'My love,' Thor held her hand 'it is not your fault.'

'We are sorry Thor,' Gerda said.

Thor didn't look at them for a long time, leaning down to kiss Jane and whispering to her 'Rest, you shall be well after some sleep.'

'Not gonna choke on my own vomit? So embarrassing at a wedding- a _Royal_ wedding!' Jane's voice was thready and weak.

'You shall be well,' Freya helped her sit up and handed her a small cup of a deep brown, strong smelling potion, similar to the one Freyr was drinking. Jane downed in one gulp and nearly wretched.

'Now, sleep,' Freya whispered, and Jane drifted off almost instantly, as if by hypnosis, sleeping upright with her head resting on a pillow. Thor sat for a moment, just looking at her pale face, feeling relief flood back into his limbs.

'You should sleep to Thor,' Sif said, her voice seemingly appearing through a fog 'Freya's servants will look after her.'

Thor reluctantly allowed himself to be set up on a large ottoman next to Jane's bed, only drifting off when his eyes could stay open no longer.

 

When he awoke, it was near mid-day, Jane slept soundly on, much to his relief. Food had been brought in, which he ate hurriedly and called for an audience with Sif and Gerda. They entered, both dressed in simple tunics and leggings, on edge with worry.

'She is fine,' Thor sighed 'and I am sorry if I seemed short with you, I was worried for her.'

'It is understandable,' Sif drew up a chair to sit with him, Gerda electing to stand 'we meant no harm. Jane simply wanted to join in and-'

'I know,' Thor huffed out a breath 'I am not angry... just relieved. I have not asked either of you to look after her and I do not expect you to. In fact I was rather looking forward to seeing you and catching up.'

'As was I,' Sif smiled 'and we will look after her Thor, from now on.'

Gerda said nothing.

'I thank you, but when she awakes I think she should have a day without the others- let her explore, it is what she had hoped to do when arriving on a new world.'

'I can ask for Jane to visit The Star Tower, Amras would be happy to show her the cosmology library and the observatory.'

The both turned in surprise to Gerda.

'How did you know?' Thor asked, incredulous.

'Sif told me of her studies, you apparently talked about her non-stop.'

Thor had the good grace to look embarrassed, Gerda continued 'Tomorrow, after she has rested, she can go to the tower. Spend the whole day there.'

Thor stood up 'I thank you my Lady-'

'Think of it as an... apology.'

He felt the stab of guilt 'I... am the one who owes you apologies.'

'I cannot speak for my entire race Thor, but you saved the Nine Realms, were willing to give your life for millions,' Gerda shrugged 'that is thanks enough.'

He left it at that, but bowed and kissed her hand 'I thank you for your hospitality Lady Gerda.'

'Think nothing of it,' she gave Sif a knowing look for a moment 'in the mean time, I will be needed for a dress fitting, they shall have their work cut out for them I imagine.'

After she left, the atmosphere relaxed greatly, enough for Sif and Thor to embrace warmly and finally talk 'What is this I hear about you being back on Earth?'

'I was apprehending Lorelei,' Sif explained 'I could not stop for pleasantries.'

'A shame, I miss your company.'

Sif smiled a little sadly 'As I miss yours.'

They sat in silence for a moment, Thor reaching over to take her hand 'I am sorry-'

'For what?'

'For... it must seem that I have abandoned my post, my duties to Asgard.'

'Thor,' she looked him in the eye 'after all you have done for the Realm, I understand... but at the same time... you cannot avoid your heritage forever.'

'I know.'

'Your time with Jane is precious, but you must be prepared for it to end- or for some solution to present itself.'

Thor nodded 'Indeed.'

Nothing was said for a while, before Sif sighed loudly 'You are stubborn.'

'I like to think of it as being _resolved_.'

'The difference?'

'I have a magic hammer.'

They laughed for a long time, snorting and almost in tears. Both settling when they heard Jane stir, mumble something in her sleep and then fall silent again.

'I suppose,' Sif said, a little mistily 'I cannot blame you for your determination.'

'I know, I only hope to enjoy our time together and to show her what she wanted- the stars.'

 

When Jane finally awoke, it was evening the next day and she felt infinity better, if a little stiff in the neck.

'Thor?' She croaked, looking around the room.

'Oh good, you're awake,' Freya breezed in, looking harassed 'I shall send in Skírnir and Beyla to get you dressed, you are to visit the Star Tower and stay to study for the night, as per Lady Gerda's request.'

Jane shot forward, eyes wide 'Really?!'

'Yes indeed, I'm sorry, I must go, I am run off my feet and cannot stop! There is some bread, fruit and tea on the table,' she pointed to a tray 'and I shall see you later today!'

Jane barely managed a goodbye and a thank you before Freya disappeared as quickly as she arrived. She got to her feet, wincing as they touched the cold bare flagstones, and ran on tip toe to where the table was, indeed, laden with food. Her stomach growled at the sight, she had to will herself to slow down- she did not need a stomach ache right now, not after apparently recovering from an uber-hangover. She sighed in contentment and took a drink of something sweet and fruity- a bit like elderflower, nearly spitting it out in surprise when the door opened again. Skírnir and Beyla both entered, Beyla being quite young with almond eyes and dark skin, her long black hair wound in white cloth. She belonged to the same tribal group as Hogun as it turned out. They introduced themselves and offered to help her dress.

'Oh you don't have to-' she began, until they produced a rather lovely, if simply designed dress, but the underwear and stockings which she would definitely need help with. They were soft and warm, but light in weight and richly coloured with blues and reds. The boots were gorgeous to, made of a soft black leather with only the slightest heel.

'You must wash first,' Skirnir lead her to a small bathing room with a pool, steaming like the hot water from the springs. He left her to bathe quickly, splashing her face and washing with soaps and oily perfumes before Beyla came in to dress her. She reflected she would never truly get used to this- servants, being waited on... but that wouldn't be an issue would it? It was only for now and boy did she need help.

'I hear you are to visit the Star Tower?' Beyla asked as she fastened the tunic at the back.

'Yes... so it would seem.'

'You are most fortunate,' Beyla smoothed the fabric 'milord Thor asked that you should be instructed on how to address Amras, xe is the master of the Tower.'

Jane's knowledge of gender-neutral pronouns was pretty limited, but she had a basic understanding of them. The All-Tongue had probably decided to substitute what ever Beyla had used with a pronoun she had heard of before.

'So I use 'xe'?'

'Yes,' Beyla explained 'Amras is a Light Elf and they do not have genders as we or those of your realm understand them.'

'I see,' Jane prayed to who ever was listening she wouldn't mess up 'thank you for telling me.'

'It is no trouble,' she beamed 'Amras also asked if you could bring your own findings on Midgard so that he can update his records.'

Jane did shiver a little inside knowing she would be contributing something to another realm's library.

'No problem,' Jane tried not to giggle in excitement 'so... when can I go?'

 

They travelled by a carriage pulled by two large black cats, driven by Freya, which Jane tried not to laugh at- it was just so outlandish it made her rather giddy, on top of everything else. They were the size of horses, naturally, and covered in long shaggy black fur. They looked more like bears than cats. She had remembered reading about Freya's chariot somewhere- how it was so heavy Thor could not lift it, but two cats could- even though the ones in all the old illustrations were normal sized, they certainly didn't mention any this big, although it didn't make sense.

 _But then again,_ she thought as they neared their destination _what about this scenario_ does _make sense?_

The tower was... honestly the most beautiful building she had ever seen. It was about a hundred feet tall, with a domed roof made of what appeared to be onyx or something similar and the stone was polished so that it was delightfully smooth to the touch. It was also, expectantly, warm and made of a midnight blue stone that shimmered like a moving nebulae in many colours as the rising moon light hit it. Jane had no magic of her own, she was as human as they came, but she felt _something_ when she touched the stone, like a hum or a subtle vibration- this building felt _alive_.

Freya led her to the door; a tall wide wooden portal carved with a serene, round face apparently deep in thought. She knocked so gently, Jane wondered if anyone would hear it, but it was only a minute before it swung to and revealed... well. Jane flinched, but only because her last encounter with an elf had hardly been a positive one.

Unlike Malaketh or the soldiers that attacked Asgard, this one wore silken robes and a sash around xyrs waist and wore nothing on xyrs feet. Xe had skin so dark it was almost black, with bright white eyes and long white hair ( _drow elf_ , thinking back to her DnD days). How ironic- xe was far darker than the so-called 'Dark Elves' had been. Perhaps the name referred to the Aether rather than their skin colour... who knew?

'I am Amras,' xe said, with a voice as soft and light as air, 'you must be the Lady Jane of Midgard?'

'Nice to meet you,' she said, stepping forward as xe took her hand, kissing it lightly.

'Please follow me, would you not join us Lady Freya?'

'I am afraid I am busy with the wedding preparations,' she rolled her eyes 'but take good care of Jane, I'm sure she is most excited at the prospect of seeing the tower.'

Excited _barely_ covered how she felt, Jane stepped into the tower, the door closing gently behind her and she followed Amras down a round corridor lined with what appeared to be geode crystals that were lit by a single candelabra that hung from the ceiling. It created the most beautiful effect around them, she was only aware of her jaw on her chest when Amras' voice caught her attention.

'The tower was built to help others appreciate the majesty of the stars,' xe intoned 'but I expect you know it already?'

'Well,' Jane began.

'Insofar as anyone can ever  _know_ the stars,' xe corrected 'I have studied them for millennia and I still feel as though I have barely begun.'

'Of course,' she agreed, in a slightly delirious voice 'peanuts compared to space.'

'I am sorry?'

Jane flushed a little 'It's an Earth saying... by one of our philosophers.'

_Douglas Adams counts as a philosopher, so there,_ she told herself. 

'Come, come,' Amras led her into a wide round room which she guessed was in the main body of the tower. Jane carried her bag carrying her laptop, her main hard-drive, a tablet and several notebooks of her findings and when she looked up at the tower from the inside, she very nearly dropped the entire lot to the floor.

 

Jane didn't believe in an afterlife, given that she was raised by two committed atheists, but if she  _was_ inclined to believe in heaven, it would look a lot like this. The floors were opaque glass, she could see a path all the way up to the roof, the lights refracting down in all the of the colour spectrum. The glass itself was carved with unfamiliar constellations, the names (frustratingly) were written in runes she couldn't read, but she guessed they were either here or from- 

It was now she counted eight floors above her, plus the one she stood on, nine in all. Oh, right, of course.

'You were present for the Convergence were you not?' Amras indicated to a wall, which was patterned in reds and golds and oranges, which moved and swirled subtly, rather like the book she was shown in Asgard's library 'what do you notice about this?'

'The tower represents the nine realms,' Jane said, walking over to the spot where xe was standing.

'Imperfectly,' xe sighed 'the only mistake of this tower is that it is not a  _true_ representation of Yggdrasil's structure; the realms are not, strictly speaking, stacked on top of each other. But I was referring to this line here.'

There was, indeed, a line that ran down the wall from the glass ceiling right down to the floor, patterned with more golden runes. When she looked up to where it disappeared into the floor above, she noticed the very subtle, almost invisible break between it and the line that clearly continued above. She only gave it a moment's thought 'Is this mark meant to track the Convergence? Thor said it only came around once every five thousand years.'

'You are absolutely right,' Amras sounded delighted, like a teacher with a bright pupil.

'I guess it wasn't that long ago, so the line is barely broken- hang on, so do these floors all  _move_ ?!'

'They turn with the realms,' Amras sighed 'that was the original purpose of the tower, to mark the Convergence... but sadly, it often brings chaos in it's wake, and it is not celebrated as it should be. The last two... well, I expect you don't need reminding.'

The break in the line was only noticeable to those of a mathematical inclination- Jane estimated it barely broke an inch, such was the mark of the passage of time... it had only been a year since it happened and what was that to Asgard? Or Vanaheim?

'The first library is situated above, on the floor representing Svartalfheim, strangely enough, you can start there if you wish.'

Jane turned 'Start?'

'You wish to collect the findings of this tower?' Amras asked, mildly 'The first library contains records dating back to the first  _documented_ convergence, we call it the 'first' although that is hardly correct-'

'How much is there?' Jane's voice was slightly shaky.

'Over five million scrolls, each one detailing the subtle movements of stars around the central point of where the realm moved, each section coded to that particular alignment, and that is just on the Dark World floor. Your realm, for instance, has over a  _hundred_ million, since your scholars are so keen.'

God she wanted to just drink it all in, she wanted to absorb it straight off the shelves- all this knowledge! All these movements of alien stars and constellations!

'Are you alright Lady Jane?'

'I...' she began, her eyes swimming 'I don't know what to say... this place is...'

Amras smiled 'Beautiful is it not?'

'I don't think there's an adequate word...' she sobbed 'I wanna live here.'

Xe chuckled 'What would your suitor think of that?'

'He'd be okay with it,' Jane shrugged 'he can visit.'

Amras patted her shoulder 'Come, we shall go to the floor for your realm, perhaps there I could extract your findings to see if we can update the records?'

There were some stairs, although they were closer to a ladder- practically vertical to fit seamlessly into the wall. She could feel that same vibration through her feet as they climbed up.

_It's the movement of the tower_ she realised  _I wonder how it's powered? How does the whole thing even stay together?_

_One impossible wonder at a time Jane,_ she told herself.

They reached Midgard, which was decorated in blues and greens that, like the other floors, moved and turned like a swirling sea. The shelves here were packed tightly with reams of what appeared to be paper-  _paper?!_ She could hardly believe such precious data would be kept on  _paper_ .

Then again, if it was good enough for the Library of Alexandria... She stopped herself from pulling one out at random- the consequences of doing so could be disastrous to say the least, but followed Amras to a central circle on the floor which appeared to be a circular map of the Earth, which domed slightly out of the floor. This also revolved very subtly- showing the turn of the Earth during the day... oh god this was like her ideal home!

'Would you place your devices here?' Amras had opened a panel in the wall that looked like a dumb waiter hatch. Jane did so, cautious, but reminding herself she had backed up all her data at home as well, so if something happened...

Amras walked back to the centre of the room and raised a hologram from the turning globe filled with numbers- Jane recognised them as her equations and reams of code and data she gathered right up until the first time she had met Thor. Xe carefully walked around them, suspended in a pillar of pale green light, admiring them as if they were a work of art.

'This should suffice, though it may take me a while to translate them, I am not as familiar with Midgard's many, _many_ , written words as I once was.'

Jane remembered to breathe 'It's an honour... to have my work included here...'

'Think nothing of it,' Amras smiled 'and you look rather shaken, are you alright?'

'I... this place is...' She stuttered 'I was just thinking...'

Xe waited patiently for a moment whilst she gathered her wits 'I could stay every day, all day, all night, until the day I die, and I would still not even scratch the surface of what's here.'

Amras chuckled 'But that is the nature of stars is it not? That they are eternal and steadfast and fathomless? Why, I expect you were always drawn to things beyond your little world, things to be guessed at and measured and, on some level, understood, but mostly to be marvelled at.'

Jane was about to take issue with her world being called 'little', but the elf had nailed it.

'But I'm mortal, I've got another seventy years in me... if I'm lucky.'

'I am over five thousand years old, using your orbit as measurement,' Amras shrugged 'and I still have not studied all in this tower and the telescopes in the observatory gather yet more data every day. I am sure if I live out my full life span, another five thousand years, if I am lucky to, I still would come no closer than you would.'

Jane just stared around the room 'There's so much here...'

'And this is just the Nine Realms,' Amras pointed out 'we have not even begun to include the various alliances, clusters, nebulae and the like that lie beyond Yggdrasil's branches.'

Tears fell before she could stop them.

'How long have I got?' She asked and decided to clarify 'I mean today.'

'Until sun up when you must return to the palace for some rest and food before the rest of the festivities,' Amras seemed to understand the problem, xe looked as though xe knew the pain of being dragged away from precious studying to attend dull and annoying social functions. Still, wedding festivities on another planet _had_ to be fun right?

'I have a suggestion, I shall extract some readings from Asgard's scrolls, from a time period of your choosing, and place it on your device and you can peruse it at your leisure when you return to your world. Whilst you are here, perhaps you would prefer to study the sky tonight using our instruments and record it?'

Jane had to use every ounce of will power not to hug xem, as that didn't seem like the proper way of conducting herself, but she nodded so hard she nearly cramped her neck and wiped her eyes 'Oh yes! That sounds  _amazing!_ '

She asked for the Asgard data from Thor's lifetime- nearly two thousand years worth, but somehow it fit onto her petabyte drive (a present from Tony Stark)- and they headed up to the dome to the observatory.

'So is it just you up here?' She asked, mainly so as not to think about the climb.

'Yes, I rarely get visitors, but I prefer solidarity,' xe replied, thoughtfully 'you are the first in quite some time apart from Lady Freya.'

'Well... thank you for letting me come along,' Jane said, weakly.

'I saw you and Thor save the Nine Realms and word has gotten around of your studies,' xe go to the top and helped Jane through a hatch into the roof observatory 'I was curious as to how far Midgard had come.'

If Jane had thought the tower too wonderful for words, then the observatory was... well. It reminded her a little of the Bi-frost, but shown in dark blues and gold hues, rather like something from the Ottoman Empire. It shimmered like the rest of the tower as though it were alive somehow, but that was nothing compared to the telescope itself- a huge construction of what appeared to be polished mahogany and glass, upheld in shimmering opals and milky moonstones, carved with yet more runes and depictions of what appeared to be animals and men- well, humanoids- locked in either battle or something similar. It reminded her of the Cloudbuster- there was even a seat and desk built into the construction! She walked around it, taking it in and reaching out to touch it, with encouragement from Amras.

'You have the rest of the night Lady Jane, I shall instruct you on it's workings and you are free to record it how ever you wish.'

Jane took out a brand new notebook from her bag and a starry pen 'Let's get to work!'

 


End file.
